1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel and the manufacturing method thereof, more particularly to the partition wall structure of the panel and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rib of the plasma display panel (referred to PDP in the following) commonly has a stripe-shaped structure. However, the grid-mesh rib structure is also used at present, for example, the one disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,056 by NEC. The structure disclosed by NEC forms stripe-shaped ribs on the back substrate of the PDP and forms grid-mesh-shaped ribs on the front substrate of the PDP, then assembles the front and back substrates, as shown in FIG. 1. The structure disclosed by NEC has the following four disadvantages:
Since the front substrate has an additional rib manufacturing process in the NEC structure, the cost is relatively high.
When assembling the front and the back substrates, the high aligning precision of the two substrates is strictly required; this deepens the difficulty of the manufacturing process.
To ensure that the front and the back substrate are precisely aligned, increasing the width of the rib of the front and the back substrates is often required. Hence the opening rate of the PDP is compromised.
Due to the width of the rib, the effective area of the coating fluorescent body becomes smaller.